


let's play waiting games

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Haircuts, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Patience, and impatience, in Dimitri and Dedue's post-war life.For Dimidue Week 2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	let's play waiting games

**Author's Note:**

> i loooooove themmmmm

In the deepest recesses of Fhirdiad Castle, the world is silent. Silent except for the short, sharp, metallic noises of small blades being brought together against hair. Slow, simple and calm. 

Truthfully, Dimitri isn’t sure if a haircut will help. He’d made it very clear to Dedue that he looks the way he does, and as unfortunate as it is, there’s nothing to be done about it. Nothing short of a miracle from the Goddess will bring his eye back, restoring the balance to his marred face in the process. And as long as it’s gone, he’ll always be the way he is- laden with reminders of the things he’s lived through. All the things he’s done, and the mindless violence he once surrendered himself to. 

Still. Dedue insists, and Dimitri knows he hasn’t gotten any better at resisting what he prescribes him. Even though he’s busy, and Dimitri could easily procure someone else to do it, it’s Dedue who does it. Who raises the scissors to the back of Dimitri’s neck without him trembling, or lashing out, fearing the executioner’s blade pressing down on his throat. Picks off every single snipped blonde strand from Dimitri’s hair like a saffron-farmer, plucking the sensitive insides of a flower and placing them gently into a little woven basket. 

In return for his care, Dimitri waits. Even when the ghostlike touches on his body begin to threaten him, he sits, breathing deep like he was taught. All the while, Dedue hovering over him, taking pieces of him in his hands, cutting them to size and combing them through. Not stopping until Dimitri’s golden mass is reshaped, renewed, and clean. 

He’s patient, all the while. And at the end, he finds himself rewarded for it. For even if the person in the mirror is still him, they’re a different him. 

In some way, he might be able to change. 

-

“You’re not walking in the gardens while the weather is like this.”

It’s not often that Dedue gives Dimitri command. Even with the renewed confidence owing to their now-equal status, it does not come natural to him, the words inevitably spluttered and hesitant from his mouth. So, too, Dimitri loathes to command Dedue, with the bond between them sufficient in communicating earnest desire. 

But- Dimitri can be stubborn. Dogged, even, in his pursuit of the unwise. Looking up at Dedue, with the eyes of a beggar-cat, chin pressed to the interior windowsill of a pane of clear glass battered furiously with raindrops. 

“I can get wet if I wish.” Dimitri insists. He’d already dressed in his outdoor-clothes before Dedue stopped him by the door, cloak and all. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

Dedue huffs, as close to frustrated as he can get with Dimitri. “You will catch all manner of sicknesses out there.” 

“Are you worried about me getting ill?” Dimitri jabs back. “I consider myself to be perfectly well, Dedue.”

“You will not do so for long,” Dedue retorts, “not if you go out there.” 

Dimitri rolls his eyes, but he takes a stride backwards, towards Dedue. An unamused expression replacing the previous pleading on his face, Dedue supposes that he’ll have his way, even if Dimitri isn’t particularly excited about it. 

“What should I do, then, if I wish to walk?” 

“Wait.” Dedue states, matter-of-fact. “And once the weather has cleared, I shall accompany you.” 

“...Very well. But you will not interrupt my herb-gathering when we are outside.”

“Of course not, Dimitri.” Dedue sighs, warm. “I simply wish for you to stay dry.” 

-

Halfway through Dedue fussing over the buttons in his cloak in the royal dressing room, fiddling with the fabric as he does, Dimitri gets the feeling that he might be feeling rather impatient. He can’t blame him, not really- behind the doors, there is a formidable crowd of people congregating, waiting to see the King and his closest companion. 

But he wants, regardless. Wants Dedue’s large, comforting hands on his chest for longer than he grants their presence, even if it slows his debut at the dance. So, as Dedue swoops in to test the strength of the woolen loop which joins one side of the doublet to the other, Dimitri takes his hand in his own. Holds it there; gentle, palm-to-palm. 

“You’re being hasty, Dedue.” 

“...My apologies, Dimitri. I simply wish to make you as presentable as I can for the event- everyone expects you outside.” 

A sly, sweet smile spreads across Dimitri’s face, almost a grin. “It’s such a shame.” he mumbles, voice lilting. “If I had it my way, we’d both remain back here.” 

Despite Dimitri’s transparent attempts at flirtation, Dedue’s gaze remains even. “Another day. It is imperative that a good impression is made.” 

At the mention of obligation, Dimitri sulks. “I want your hands on me, Dedue.”

“I will dance with you,” Dedue retorts “once the customary first dances have passed. That way, you may get your wish.” 

“You know that’s not what I mean.”    
  
“I am aware.” Dedue’s voice is staunch, but not cold. “It is simply the best substitute for your desires, at least for the moment.” 

Again, Dimitri pouts, needy. “When we’re finished-”

“Yes.” The sentence doesn’t even need to complete itself before Dedue can find response. “When you have been patient enough to outlast this ball, then I shall touch you.” 

There’s disappointment in the groan Dimitri emits, head crashing onto Dedue’s shoulders. Still, it’s fond, and punctuated with soft kisses at the fabric-covered nape of Dedue’s neck. Kisses that make Dedue giggle, mirthful and sweet. 

“The people adore you.” he mutters. “I know that I feel much the same way.” 

“And I wish to adore you, my beloved.” Dimitri contests. 

“Later, Dimitri. I will find more pleasure, then, knowing that nobody in that hall will ever have the privilege of seeing you as shall see you then.” 

-

  
  


“...There are times when I cannot believe she is truly here, Dedue.” 

It’s nothing Dedue hasn’t heard before- he swears that Dimitri must have expressed the same sentiment to him a thousand times over, albeit with different words. Still, it’s never stopped aching with emotion- with hope, and with love. 

He’s felt much the same, too. Holding their daughter, feeling the beat of her heart against his own- it’s beautiful, in such an implaceable fashion that Dedue can’t entirely place the emotion it evokes, or be sure what that emotion truly is. 

He only knows that he wishes to feel it forever, and as often as he can. 

“I feel much the same way.” One of Dedue’s broad hands skirts through her silver locks, tender and soft. “Close to her birth, I believe I was becoming slightly impatient.” 

“Impatient?” Dimitri’s words are almost incredulous. “How very much unlike you, Dedue.” 

“I do not suppose I have wished for something so deeply before. Something that I knew was to come, but which I could not see until it arrived.” 

A pause hangs in the air as Dimitri draws closer to him, resting his head once more on Dedue’s shoulder. 

“I thought very much about her. Perhaps unwisely.” 

Dimitri lays a gentle kiss on the child who rests on Dedue’s chest, pecking her cheek. She does not rise from her slumber; still, Dimitri coos at her.

“How she may look. What she would inherit from us.” The words come out both choked and loving. “The experience of holding her for the first time, and knowing that she was ours.”   
  


“I hope, then,” Dimitri mumbles, sleepy, “that your patience has been rewarded.”   
  


“A thousand times over, Dima.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> i'm on twitter @meowcosm
> 
> feel free to leave comments or a kudos!


End file.
